


Senseless

by starof-insomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, FFXV Kink Week 2018, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Noctis gets a new toy that he just has to try out on Prompto. Prompto isn't complaining.





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: tied to a fucking machine
> 
> late because i struggled
> 
> no beta we die like men

Prompto walks into Noctis’ apartment and flops down on the couch, staring curiously at the large box in the corner. “What’s that?” he asks, gesturing at it as he watches Noctis come in behind him. Noctis looks over and blushes softly, then smirks. 

“That’s the new toy I bought. I wanted to try it on you, but we need a whole day to do it, because I want to see how long you can last.” Noctis moves Prompto, so he can sit on the couch beside him, and smirks at the curious look in his eyes. “Don’t worry, we have nothing planned for tomorrow, so we’re going to try it.” 

Prompto’s excitement is piqued. He has no idea what could be in that box, but now he’s more than excited to try it. “Sure thing, Noct.” He lays with his head in his lap and watches whatever Noctis puts on, relaxing to the feeling of Noctis stroking his hair. He falls asleep like that, snuggled close to his boyfriend, with the thought of having some fun the next day at the forefront of his mind.

The next morning, he wakes up with a horrible neck ache from using a lap as a pillow, but he sits up and stretches, then bounces excitedly. “Noct… Hey Noctis, wake up. Wake up, I want to know what’s in the box. What’s in the box, Noctis, come on, wake up , I wanna know!” At this point, he has realized that Noctis is faking it to make him whine. 

Noctis chuckles and finally opens his eyes, then nods. “Give me a moment, Prom, you’re too excitable.” He stands up and stretches, his back hurting horribly from sleeping in that position all night. He opens the box all the way, smirking at the immediate blush on Prompto’s cheeks. “Ya like it? I know you talked about wanting to try one one time, and it came with all these different sizes. You can try each one and whichever one you like best, we’ll put on the machine.” He shrugs. 

“I was also kinda doing it to see how long you could last, how many rounds until you’re panting and exhausted.” Noctis smirks when the blush on Prompto’s cheeks darkens worse. “Gonna tie you up good and tight so you can’t move, then I’m gonna turn the thing on and just watch. Maybe when I get bored I’ll watch a movie. I’ll have the controller the whole time, changing the speeds on you. Do you like that, Prom?” 

Prompto nods, eyes wide. “I want that so bad, that sounds so fun… It’d fuck me til I’m a drooling mess. Bruises on my wrists and ankles from being bound up for so long.” He can feel his jeans starting to get tight at the thought. “Well, let’s get started. Let’s pick a size, I can’t wait.” He undresses quickly, unashamed even when Noctis laughs softly at his enthusiasm. 

He runs his fingers over the soft leather of the bench, then touches the mechanics part. They maneuver it towards the couch, so that Noctis can have a full view of the show in comfort, then Prompto climbs onto the machine. He moves around until he’s comfortable, chest down and ass up. Noctis opens the cuffs for his ankles and then closes them around the pale skin, making sure they aren’t too tight before walking away to get the rope for his arms. 

Noctis decides quickly, once Prompto is completely bound to the machine, that he’d like to see this more often. Noctis grabs the toys that came with it and the lubricant, then comes over to him. “Alright. Four sizes came with the machine, and we can always get more if you don’t like any of these enough.” Noctis holds the bottle in his hand tightly, trying to warm it up, then pours the cool liquid onto his fingers. He eases one, then two into Prompto, kissing his hip as he stretches him. 

Prompto groans softly, biting his lip. Noctis presses in a third finger, then a fourth, before slowly pulling his fingers out. “Beautiful. You’re so loose like this baby, so loose and beautiful. I just can’t wait to watch you fall apart. Do you think you can make it to three? Four? Are you gonna fall apart and beg to stop before five? Are you gonna let it fuck you so long that you pass out?” 

He pours lube over the first size and slowly presses it into Prompto, giving it a few experimental thrusts. Prompto wiggles as much as he can, letting out a huff of pleasure. Noctis eases it out of him, then pours more lube over the next size up and slowly presses it into him. “What about this one for a starter one?” he asks, kissing his lower back gently. 

Prompto nods and blushes softly. “Yeah, lets do this one this time,” he whispers, wiggling his ass slightly. Noctis chuckles softly and pulls it out to attach it properly to the machine. 

“Ready?” He slips the end of the dildo into Prompto, waiting until he gets told yes to start it. He sets it to the lowest setting, watching with fascination the way it moves for a few moments, before sitting down beside it and turning the tv on. He turns it up loud enough to drown out the noise of the machine, then gets himself invested in a movie. He looks over and sees Prompto’s cock leaking, then smirks widely. 

He doesn’t say a word, just flicks the machine up a setting, chuckling at the look on Prompto’s face. 

Prompto groans loudly, shifting his hips so that it hits his prostate with each thrust into him. He lets out a quiet cry, starting over at Noctis’ face as Noctis ignores him. The tv gets a little louder to drown out Prompto sounds. Minutes later Noctis is digging through their room for the gag, because Prompto is being too loud. He’s had enough noise complaints to last him a lifetime at this point. 

Prompto opens his mouth for Noctis, staring up at him. “If you want to stop at any time, you know the nonverbal safewords, right?” 

“Y-yeah, I gotcha Noct,” he pants, groaning loudly. Noctis secures the gag to his head, then sits down on the couch again, legs spread wide. He pours some lubricant on his fingers and pulls out his cock, lazily sliding his fist over his hard cock. Noctis’ eyes trace over Prompto’s shaking form, noting how much he’s leaking. 

“If you need to come, Prompto, just come. No punishments for not asking permission first,” Noctis squeezes himself softly, groaning as he watches Prompto come. Prompto slumps forward, only being held up by the padded bar under his hips. He groans as oversensitivity takes over, tears springing into his eyes. Prompto clenches around it as Noctis increases the speed again. 

He lets out a muted scream behind the gag as the toy strikes his prostate dead on, and the tears finally drip from his cheeks. He clenches his fists, tugging against the rope. Prompto sucks on the gag, groaning loudly as it hits his prostate again, and it’s not long before his cock is getting hard again. He closes his eyes tightly, moaning loudly. 

His second orgasm rocks through him, causing a scream into the gag. The third is less intense, and leaves him shaking as it passes through him. The machine turned on to the highest setting sends him over the fourth time, and the fifth time has him using his signals. Prompto is shaking as Noctis turns the machine off and gently undoes all the bondage. He pulls the gag from Prompto’s lips, kissing his forehead. 

“You good?” 

“Hell yeah, that was amazing. But I’m a little shaky, I don’t think I can walk anywhere anytime soon.” 

Noctis smiles and scoops him up, carrying him to the back. He gently sets Prompto on the toilet then starts the water, making sure it’s warm. He strips off his own shirt, then helps Prompto into the tub, sitting with him as the water fills around them. He hugs Prompto close and presses a gentle kiss to his neck. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
